


Semishira ideas that I'll never make into actual fics

by hellonoicetomeetu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fanboy Shirabu, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Shirabu Kenjirou, Popstar Semi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonoicetomeetu/pseuds/hellonoicetomeetu
Summary: I had this idea bc i drew a semishira picture and then realized semi was the exact same height as shirabu and here we are.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can use these ideas!  
> Also PLEASE do NOT LEAVE KUDOS!! I would not like my inbox flooded with kudos!!! If you would like to show appreciation please bookmark it instead!

so i had that drawing then i'm like brain explosion! have them as childhood friends and then have semi get a growth spurt and tease shirabu about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ideas keep popping into my head someone stop me

so what about a fic about semi just making his love obvious to everyone but shirabu even ushijima because tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE KUDOS!! I would not like my inbox flooded with kudos!!! If you would like to show appreciation please bookmark it instead!


	3. sorry i keep updating so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i read to much angst again i need fluff

imagine like shirabu having a super huge crush on another person (haha no that will never happen.) so much that he has hanahaki and than semi is helping him since he "gone through it already" (he didn't he very much still has a crush on shirabu.) and then he helps him like talking with the teachers who knows he has it. Then they can let him go through a private room to cough because it's weird if someone is actually going to the restroom and being like you're coughing up flowers and blood are you ok?!?!?!! Then like semi gets in critical condition but before that shirabu finds out he like semi now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf?!?! i thought that i wanted fluff?
> 
> Also PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE KUDOS!! I would not like my inbox flooded with kudos!!! If you would like to show appreciation please bookmark it instead!


	4. Chapter 4

ok how about semi and shirabu are artists in school and they have like very different art styles and are rivals then in their art club with the rest of the shiratorizawa volleyball team on there and then they have like a huge competition and have to work together?? idk???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE KUDOS!! I would not like my inbox flooded with kudos!!! If you would like to show appreciation please bookmark it instead!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok how about idol semi and fanboy shirabu and then they meet somehow but semi is in disguise then later in the story shirabu defends semi from semi because semi hates his music and doesn't think it's good at all so fanboy shirabu has to come out and show him all the good things about his songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE KUDOS!! I would not like my inbox flooded with kudos!!! If you would like to show appreciation please bookmark it instead!


End file.
